[unreadable] The Emory Molecular and Translational Imaging Center (EMTIC) will benefit from a strong yet adaptive administrative framework. The shared expertise of three experienced PIs with complementary expertise in basic and translational imaging methodology and administration (Drs. Meltzer, Goodman, Hu) will lead the effort. An Executive Committee comprised of the Research Project PIs and Specialized Resource (Core) Directors will serve as the central communication platform for EMTIC's oversight and coordination. It is this Committee that will further oversee the scientific review, granting and progress of Developmental Funds to invest in potential future R01 studies of molecular and cellular cancer imaging, and provide oversight for the Career Development Steering Committee. The administrative and organizational structure of the EMTIC is also optimized to leverage cross-disciplinary collaborative advantages across complementary Emory strategic initiatives, School of Medicine-supported core resources, and the newly funded NIH Emory-Georgia Tech Center of Cancer Nanotechnology Excellence. A large diverse Internal Advisory Committee has broad membership from the scientific and administrative leadership of these initiatives and School of Medicine and University governance and will provide a critical strategic planning function for the growth of EMTIC. The annual External Advisory Committee meeting will bring senior advisors with complementary technical and programmatic expertise to Atlanta for formal review and guidance of EMTIC's further development. [unreadable] [unreadable] Of prime importance, EMTIC will provide a highly collaborative network with ample opportunity for investigator-investigator interactions and group learning. Formal seminars and informal research in progress sessions will supplement lab meetings conducted within the Specialized Resources (Cores). An interactive EMTIC website and intranet will be an additional resource for investigator communication and for exchange of information and scientific findings with the broader scientific community. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]